Cross Fusion
is a fictional term used in the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime series. Through the use of a "Synchro Chip" while in a "Dimensional Area," a NetNavi and its operator can merge into one being. History Researching ways to transfer network data into the real world, Yuichiro Hikari studies the phenomenon produced by the Dimensional Core, a sphere of energy that allows viruses to exit the cyberworld. His experiments lead him to test devices known as in the presence of Dimensional Areas (the successor to the Dimensional Core) to create hybrid beings through Cross Fusion. The process of Cross Fusion is initiated manually by an operator by downloading (slotting in) a Synchro Chip into his/her PET while his/her surroundings are enveloped by the Dimensional Area dome, which is itself regulated by either Dimensional Converters or Dimensional Generators. As a result of this transformation, an operator and his/her Navi can fight together without the need of downloading Battle Chips, as well as scan for weak points in the defenses of their enemies.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #8, 2006 In the Japanese version, a Navi's name gains the prefix "R-" after Cross Fusion takes place. The factor that determines whether or not an operator is able to Cross Fuse is known as the Synchro Rating. A person with a higher rate is more likely able to Cross Fuse than one who has a low rate.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #42, 2005 If an operator and his/her Navi are ever arguing or not getting along, Cross Fusion is not possible.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #8, 2004 The operator and Navi must be in perfect harmony in order for the transformation to take place. The operators also risk possible danger, as their bodies cannot be repaired or restored like a Navi's data. With certain operators, pieces of clothing or accessories that the operators wear are broken down into data. On occasion, Raika's (Laika) hat fails to rematerialize after a Dimensional Area is removed, and those belonging to Princess Pride never return at all, with one exception.Rockman EXE Beast Episode #25, 2006 Initially, only Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari) and Chaud Blaze (Enzan Ijuin) possess the ability to Cross Fuse. Dr. Regal combines Synchro Chips stolen from Science Labs with his own Dark Chips into , which allow anyone to Cross Fuse regardless of their Synchro Rating, but with the addictive side effects of regular Dark Chips. Both Regal and his second-in-command Ms. Yuri (Yuriko Ozono), as well as Misaki (Gorou Misaki), would all use Dark Synchro Chips to Cross Fuse, though only Misaki showed signs of withdrawal symptoms being the only person out of the three who was not a probe of the extraterrestrial Duo.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #34, 2004 The Rush Synchro Chip, first used by ShadeMan to enter the real world without a Dimensional Area, can also enhance the user's Synchro Rating. It is created when Rush combines with the Synchro Chip around his neck, and is later used by Maylu Sakurai (Meiru Sakurai) to Cross Fuse. Cross Fusion becomes a main plot point in the Stream storyline. The alien Duo marks thirteen individuals with naturally high Synchro Ratings with the Crests of Duo to prove whether or not humankind is worthy of surviving his judgment. In addition to Lan, Chaud, and Ms. Yuri (who receives a regular Synchro Chip from Dr. Wily), ten other characters would gain the ability, their ranks forming the Cross Fusion Members opposed to Duo. The new PET design introduced in Stream pre-installs Battle Chips for Cross Fusion, whereas in Axess, chips had to be downloaded individually before initiating Cross Fusion. Cross Fusion continues to appear throughout Beast, though not to the same degree. Again, the new PET design serves an additional function for Cross Fusion: the Jetburner, a form of rocket propulsion that permits flight.Rockman EXE Beast Episode #1, 2006 Only Lan, Chaud, and Raika utilize this feature. Leading up to the finale of Beast, the Cross Fusion Members return to fend off the Zoanoroid armies. In Beast+, criminals Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) and Yuika (Chirol) obtain created by Dr. Wily. Mistaking them for regular Synchro Chips, they are transferred to the cyberworld, fused with their Navis.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #9, 2006 As the chips were incomplete, they would have eventually been erased had Wily not rescued them in the knick of time. See also * Style Change * Soul Unison References Category:MegaMan Battle Network